


Diapason

by Lilith888



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drarry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith888/pseuds/Lilith888
Summary: What if Harry, after hitting Draco with the Sectumsempra curse, didn't froze?What if Piton didn't come but was him, with his magic, wild and primal, to save Draco?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 20





	Diapason

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Italiano available: [Diapason](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628871) by [Lilith888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith888/pseuds/Lilith888)



"Beat, beat for me".

I am here, in the darkness, and the only thing I am looking for, I want, is the beating of your heart.

You are here, in front of me, in this place that is not space or time, but only absence, and your body too is fading. I feel the cold making its way inside me, a chill that is only the reflection of yours, that has stolen all the warmth of your blood and is now sinking into me. I could let myself go and stay here, with you, in this pervasive shadow. The idea is so reassuring, comforting: an eternity of darkness, together.

But you would not be you, and you would not let me extinguish, at the cost of dispersing the little heat that still remains in my hands resting on your heart, you would try. And so, in the spreading nothingness, I recall to me that little light that belongs to me, which is mine only because you gave it to me. I feel it flow out of my body to focus where our bodies come together, my last gift to you, the gift of a life that was never mine.

And then I feel it, a beat, which spreads from the tips of my fingers, up to my slowed heart, which however responds to your call. Thus begins a dance, now weak, then more and more pressing, a rhythm that I feel growing inside me and that binds my survival to yours. Our hearts begin to chase each other, one beat after another, closer and closer, until now.

A sigh.

The unison.

The world is reborn.

My nothing resounds.


End file.
